I haven't done maths for two years
by Plume-now
Summary: AU!HighSchool "Hi, sorry to bother you, I wanted to know if you had the last maths homeworks?" "Sorry to disappoint you I think you got the wrong number" "Oh shit, sorry my bad." "If you'd taken your lesson properly, it wouldn't have happened." "Why do you keep talking to me anyway?" [SABRIEL, mention of DESTIEL]


First of all, even though I love English and I'm really a big fan of SPN, this is my first English "OS" but I hope you'll still like it. I wrote it because of the contest I made whose subject was an SMS conversation so I choose these two and... here we go.

Please give me your opinion! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Hi, sorry to bother you, I wanted to know if you had the last maths homeworks our teacher gave us in class, I didn't wrote it down. I think it was about that x² = 24a/b – (134x + 12) or something?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Sorry to disappoint you I think you got the wrong number, I haven't done maths for two years now._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Wait, this isn't Charlie?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _It seems not. I would have known._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Oh shit, sorry my bad._

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _No prob', it happens. Well, actually, if you'd taken your lesson properly, it wouldn't have happened but anyway._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _What_?

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _You obviously didn't listen your class and it's almost midnight. Pretty late, hu?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Is this a joke?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Absolutely not. Why?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _You're judging me without even knowing me! I'm pretty serious, just didn't had time until now._

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Guess you're right._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _I am._

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Otherwise good luck for your math stuff._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Thanks, I guess_

* * *

[A few minutes later]

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _So was it the good math thing?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _..._

 _It is, but there were others I'm going to work._

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Good. I have the answer if needed._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _I thought you didn't do maths?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _I have a very good memory._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Uhuh_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Did this 'Charlie' help you?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _She went to bed_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Right_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Why do you keep talking to me anyway?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Don't know. I'm bored. Guess it's fun._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Night is made for sleep y'know_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _That's what they say_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

[link]

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _What is this?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _The answers._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

… _How did you know the other questions?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Good memory, told you._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Yeah no, not possible._

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Okay fine, I just saw my li'l bro doing them yesterday with a friend of his to help him. You're lucky._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Seriously?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _I never lie_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _This one was a big one_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _How can you say that? How can you judge me? You don't even know me!_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Hey, don't you copyright or mock me!_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Sorry, couldn't help_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Yeah whatever_

… _Thanks for the correction_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _So it actually helped you!_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _You sure I don't know you?_

* * *

 **Unknown number:**

 _Alright. I'm Gabriel. If it doesn't mean anything to you, then no._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Nope. Maybe I know your brother if we use the same books?_

* * *

 **Gabriel:**

 _Nah Castiel's one year younger than me and he_ helped _so he's not in your class._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Oh. I know one Castiel, by name._

* * *

 **Gabriel:**

 _Really? How?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _He's my big bro's best friend_

* * *

 **Gabriel:**

… _Dean?_

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

 _Yes._

* * *

 **Gabriel:**

 _Oh then you mean his-non-official-soon-to-be-boyfriend. I did not know he had a little brother._

* * *

 **Sam Winchester:**

… _Kind of. My name's Sam._

* * *

 **Gabriel:**

 _Nice to meet you, Sammy._


End file.
